The Cherry Blossom Want A Revenge
by Eynjel
Summary: Sakura was Karin's Adopted Sister And Their Parents Favorite Child because of this and many thing Karin got jealous over Sakura and when the Two of them was sent on a mission together alone Karin killed Sakura But is Sakura really DEAD? Pairings ITACHI/SAKURA
1. Sakura's Sister

**What if Sakura was Karin's adopted sister and their parents favorite child?**

**What if Karin was jealous of Sakura because she has all the things Karin want?**

**What if Karin and Sakura was sent on a mission them two alone?**

**What if Sakura wasn't killed by the Akatsuki but by Karin?**

**What if Sakura was ALIVE and wants REVENGE?**

* * *

**Konoha**

"So? How was the mission?"asked Tsunade

"Hn"was the Uchiha's reply

"Sorry Sasuke but I don't understand your language"said Tsunade

"It was a success as always, Baa-chan!"said Naruto "Can we go now?" asked Kakashi

"No, Not yet"replied Tsunade "Ehh? But Baa-chan I still have a date with Hinata today!"said Naruto

"Today I will introduce you to your new team mate, be nice to her." said Tsunade

"But no one can replace Sakura!"complained Naruto

"Naruto, Sakura's already dead for 5 months..."said Tsunade "But Baa-chan what if Sakura's still alive!?"said Naruto still complaining

"If Sakura's still alive she should be back from now..." said Kakashi "But her body was never found" said Naruto

"Didn't Karin said they fought with the two Akatsuki members and the one named Zetsu ate Sakura's body."

"..." a minute of silence pass by "I guess your right" replied Naruto

"Let's stop talking about Sakura okay?"said Sasuke "Enough of Sakura lets continue"said Tsunade

Then they heard 3 knocks at the door...

"Come in" said Tsunade

Then a girl with crimson eyes, fair skin, and the characteristic blood-red hair entered the room...

"Karin..." they all said in Unison except Tsunade

"Hello I am Karin Haruno and Sakura is my adopted sister..." said the girl with glasses

* * *

**Sooo~~~~? How was it?**

**There was too many "What if right?"?**

**HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO **

**Please RATE and REVIEW 3**


	2. The Truth About Sakura's Fake Death

_**Karin's POV**_

Everyone of them was surprised except the Hokage Tsunade

"Hello my name is Karin Haruno and Sakura is my adopted sister." I told them "Oh..." said the blonde

'_Is he disappointed or something?_'i thought then I heard him say "I'm Naruto Uzumaki the Future Hokage!"

I thought again '_Hokage?LOL?That Knuckle Head?Hahahahaha!_' then I heard someone says "Your so loud, Dobe..."

then I was like '_OHMAGOODNESS so hooooooot~~~~!_' in my mind then the LoL-Future-Hokage said "Who cares, Teme!?"

then a white haired man said "Oi the two of you stop already..." then I was like again _'WOOOOT another HOTTIE'_ in my mind

then I saw the white haired man reading a book called Make-Out Paradise and then I was turned off LOL

"Introduce yourselves Team 7." said the old woman (Tsunade)

"Oh right I'm Hatake Kakashi and this guy over here is Sasuke Uchiha he is an emo you know, LOL" said the white haired man

then the Sasuke-Hot-Guy glare at the pervert-white-haired man then they all laugh I also chuckled a little...

_**Tsunade's POV**_

I saw Karin chuckled at the scene then I started to think that they will all get along well I was proud of myself making the right decision!

But looking at this funny scene without Sakura is incomplete. I wish that Sakura can laugh with us someday again...

"I think you guys train now,because I still have paperworks here to do" I told them to get lost then I heard Naruto says

"Lets go Karin-chan! Let's train!" I was glad they're getting along together...

* * *

**Kirigakure**

_**Sakura's POV**_

I woke up in a village I dont even remember how i got here... Then I saw a familiar symbol...The Symbol of the Evil Organization called

_Akatsuki..._

"Ohh? Pinky is awake" said the blue-skinned man "Hn..." I heared a man he sound just like Sasuke Uchiha Oh... its

_Itachi..._

"Akatsuki, What do you want from me?!" I said as I glared at them "Ohhh~~~, Pinky you must be grateful we saved you" said the blue-man

"Save me from what?" I asked them curiously "Try to remember it Pinky." Said the blue-man

_Flashback (5 months ago)_

_"I will send you two on a mission this is an S-class mission you may encounter Akatsuki any time" said Tsunade-shishou_

_"I understand Tsunade-shishou"I said "Hai, Tsunade-sama" said Karin_

_ We both disappear as fast as the wind when we almost reach our destination Karin suddenly stopped_

_"Karin-nee-chan? What's wrong?" I asked her "Sakura good-bye." she suddenly said "What do you mean Karin-nee-cha-" before I could finish my sentence_

_everything went black I think I passed out or something._

_Flashback End_

"Karin-nee-chan betrayed me?" a tear escaped my emerald eyes

I cant believe it think about it your own sister back-stabbing you

**"I told ya! That Karin is a B***** ! I told ya! Cha!"** My inner suddenly popped out of nowhere

'shaddup, Inner your not helpful.' Our conversation ended when the shark-man spoke

"Pinky... What happened?" he asked me "Nothing I just remembered my sister betrayed me" I told him

"Hn." said Itachi "Sorry sir I dont understand Uchiha language" I told him the fish-man laughed

"By the way your coma 5 months you know?" asked the fish-man "Nope...WAIT WHAT!? 5 MONTHS?!" I asked them shouting

"Yeah we found you while we're passing by near Konoha then we brought you herein Kirigakure" he explained

_**3rd person**_** POV**

Suddenly a woman came she has blue-hair with flower in her hair wearing Akatsuki robe

"Oh your awake..." said the lady "Guys introduced yourselves" she ordered them

"Im Kisame and this man is Itachi" said the blue-man known as Kisame "Hn" is the reply of Itachi

"And I'm Konan" said Konan or the woman with blue hair

"Oh... Thanks for saving me, I'm grateful, Im Sakura Haruno" said Sakura "I see" Konan's reply

_** Konan's**_** POV**

This girl kinda remind me of Pein when we were 4-years old actually when Pein was younger he also is pink-haired I always teased him about that

which cause him to dye his hair I laugh when I remember that and I chuckled a little

_**Authors Note: I only made it up**_** LOL**

_**Sakuras**_** POV**

Actually Konan-san creeped me out when I heard her laugh on her own I sweat dropped I hear her said "Follow me Sakura-san"

I just nodded as reply geez Im sure this day will be a long day I just found out that I was Coma 5 months and I was betrayed by Onee-chan I mean Karin-gay or whatever four-eyes,nerd Karin... Hey should I go back to Konoha to tell them that? I think my head's gonna explode any moment now.

"We're here, Sakura-san" I heard Konan "Oh..I see" I thanked her

"Welcome Sakura" I heard an unfamiliar voice "Who you, Do I know you?" I asked him

"Looks like you forgotten about me, Sakura"he spoke again "Oh well I cant blame you you were only 6-months when we last met."he added

"Huh? Why do you know me?" I asked him curiously "Hm... I will tell you when the time comes, But first call me Pein" he replied

Another Info Got on my head My head will really explode any minute now...

"I want to ask you please join the Akatsuki we need your medical jutsus" I heard him say that

**"CHA!THIS IS A GREAT CHANCE TO REVENGE THAT KARIN B***** ! CHAAAAAA!"** My inner spoke 'yeah' I told her

'but should I really betray Konoha?' I thought

* * *

**Yo! So How is it Finally Finish the Chapter 2! WOOOOT! I made this one long**

**Will Sakura Join the Akatsuki and betray Konoha for Revenge or Go back to Konoha and forgive Karin?**

**Who is Pein? Is he someone Sakura know? Relative?**

**Please Rate and Review :3!**

* * *

_**NaRcIsSistIcAlLy In LoVe - Thanks for the first review :3 Glad you like it this chapter is for you..**_


	3. A Visit To Konoha

**Akatsuki Hideout**

'but should I really betray Konoha?' I thought

"So what is it, Sakura?" asked Pein "Umm...Can I visit Konoha for a bit and I will think about it."Sakura told him

"Hm...Sure but I need to have Itachi escort you maybe you will tell the Hokage."said Pein

"I understand, Pein"Sakura replied "Good leave whenever you want."said Pein "Thanks"said Sakura

_**Itachi's**_** POV**

After Leader-sama talked to Haruno-san, Leader-sama called me

"Itachi, I want you to escort Sakura to Konoha in case she tells the Hokage about us."said Leader-sama

"I understand, Leader-sama"I replied to him

"Also make sure she will join Akatsuki."said Leader-sama again "Hai, Leader-sama"I replied again

with that I left the dark room where Leader-sama is...

_**Sakura's**_** POV**

"I'm ready to leave Itachi-san"I told Itachi "Hn" is his reply

**"CHA! LET'S PAY KARIN-GAY-FOUR-EYES-BUTT A VISIT!"**Inner popped out again out of nowhere

'YEAH!CHA!" I replied to my inner while jumping from branch to branch of a tree

* * *

**Konoha (Outside the Gate)**

_**Itachi's**_** POV**

"Haruno-san its best to use Transformation-Jutsu so the people wont freak out, they all thought your already dead." I told her

"Your right, Itachi-san"she replied "Transformation Jutsu!"she shouted after doing few hand sign

Sakura-san transformed into a little girl with black hair but her emerald eyes remained

"You too, Itachi-san" I heard her say that "Hn" I replied

"Transformation-Jutsu" I shouted after doing few hand signs I transformed into a teenager boy with white hair but my onyx eyes remained

"Lets go, Itachi-san" Sakura told me "Yes"I told her

_**Sakura's**_** POV**

We went first to Ino's Flower Shop I just want to see Ino then I suddenly noticed that Itachi-san isn't with me anymore I just sighed

"Hello little girl what do you want?" asked a blonde with a hair like Deidara's

"Ino-pi-"I said "Huh?"said Ino

Crap! My cover will be discovered!

then suddenly a girl with glasses and red hair entered the shop...

_It was Karin..._

_**Ino's**_** POV**

A little girl suddenly called me 'Ino-pig' which reminded me of Sakura-forehead the suddenly Karin came

Something's wrong with her cause she doesn't look very cheerful she always came here cheerfully just like Sakura

"What's wrong Karin?" I asked Karin "Nothing." she replied

then the little girl suddenly spoke "Onee-san I want the pink flower over there."said the little girl

"Oh...that flower"I said I just stared at the flower then the girl said "What's wrong nee-san?"

"Just reminded of-, No its nothing, just reminded of noone important." I told the little girl I dont want to make her sad because every children that I mentioned Sakura's name will cry or be sad.

_**Sakura's**_** POV**

I heard Ino said that it's no one important what does that mean? I'm not important for her?

Uh.. No maybe it reminded her of someone not me...

Then I heard Karin said "It's Sakura, right?"

"Yeah..."Ino said when Ino said 'Yeah' I became teary eyed and I walked out and run and run until I was far enough

_**Karin's/Itachi's**_** POV**

When the blonde girl said 'Yeah' Sakura ran away as far as she can

"See! I told you Karin never mention Sakura" She told me "Hn" I told her

And I followed after Sakura

_**Ino's**_** POV**

Eh? I was shocked Karin said 'Hn' was she infected by Sasuke?

then she followed after the little girl, _Wierd_

* * *

**Near Ichiraku Ramen**

_**Sakura's**_** POV**

So I'm no one important for Ino huh? Then I heard a familiar voice

"Temeee! It's your treat today, right?" I knew it it's Naruto

"Shut up, Dobe." Sasuke said yeah its Sasuke I know

I went inside Ichiraku Ramen then sat beside Naruto

"Regular Ramen Please!" said Naruto "What about you little girl?" asked the old man

"I want the same as Naru-" I stopped before finishing my sentence they all stared at me

"I mean Regular Ramen too" I said while sweat dropping

_Crap! Again!_

_**Itachi's/Karin's**_** POV**

I saw Sakura-san there at the Ramen Shop with the...

_Kyuubi Container and My Foolish Little Brother_

**Authors Note: By the way Itachi transformed into Karin, okay?**

_**Naruto's**_** POV**

The little girl said 'I want the same as Naru-" I know she mean Naruto but she didn't finish her sentence

She reminded me of Sakura-chan because Sakura-chan always want the same Ramen as mine.

"Sakura-chan..." I said the little girl stared at me

"Whats wrong mister?" she said as Karin came and sat beside the little girl I was surprised because she always sit beside Sasuke

"Nothing just reminded of-" I was cutted off by Karin "Sakura?" she finished my sentence

"Shut up, Let's stop talking about her." said Sasuke "Thats just a waste of time" when Sasuke said that the little girl started to cry and walked out

"Teme! You made the young girl cry!" I scolded him "Hn" was his reply

then Karin went after the little girl "You only missed Sakura-chan that much, ne?" I asked Teme

"Shut up, Dobe" he told me

_**Sakura's**_** POV**

I saw my grave at the cemetery I putted the pink flower that I bought from Ino there...

"Looks like Im no one important for them...Is that so?"I said to myself

**"Then we will join Akatsuki?"** My inner asked me

'Yeah' I answered then Itachi-san suddenly called me "Sakura-san it's almost dark."he said

"Yes we better get going now" I answered "Hn"was his reply

_**Itachi's**_** POV**

"Haruno-san are you going to join us?"I asked her

"..."She didn't reply then she said "Yeah" She added

'Mission Accomplish I told myself...'

* * *

**Now that Sakura decided to join the Akatsuki what will happen now?**

**How will the Akatsuki Members react?**

**Find out in the next chapter thanks for reading**

**_Please Leave a Review!_**

* * *

**_Thanks for Reading and Following the_**

**_Thanks for another review NaRcI (Your name is quite long thats why I gave you a nickname XD_**


	4. Pein and Sakura : The Truth

**The Akatsuki Hide Out**

_**Itachi's**_** POV**

When the two of us arrived at the hideout I automatically went to Leader-sama's room

"Leader-sama, Haruno-san said she will join us" I told him

"Good job, Itachi" Leader-sama said to me "Hn"I replied

With that I went outside the dark room where Leader-sama is...

_**Sakura's**_** POV**

After I came back I saw all of the Akatsuki members with Itachi gathering around the dining table

"Ohhh...Look whos here, Pinky is back!" Kisame welcomed me

"Yeah" I said "Finally! Tobi can eat!" The guy with a wierd mask said I believe his name is Tobi

"Welcome to Akatsuki, yeah." The look-alike-ino said I think he is Deidara

"Hey why is Pein not here?" I asked them suddenly they all stared to me "What's wrong?" I asked them

"Why are you calling Leader-sama by his first name?" asked the white haired man, I think he's Hiddan (Whatever you spell that)

"Ohhh...Looks like Konan has a rival, yeah" Said Deidara while Konan is producing deadly aura

"Huh?" I asked them "Only Konan is allowed to use that, Pinky"Kisame said

"But he said to call him that" I replied Konan is again producing deadly Aura

_**Konan's**_** POV**

Sakura-san called Pein his first name 'Pein' Then I started producing deadly aura then Sakura suddenly stood up

"I GET IT NOW!" I heard Sakura scream I looked at her "KONAN-SAN IS...

_ "JEALOUS!"_Sakura screamed I blush 100 shade of red "N-n-n-n-n-n-n-no" I told her

"OHH!Konan is changing colors!" Tobi said "Ohhh so that's why, yeah" said Deidara

"Now dont be jealous Konan" said a familiar voice "P-p-ein!?" I said

"Sakura is my..."Pein said "..." everybody stayed silent

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sister" He finally spit it out

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Nobody's**_** POV**

"Ehhhhhhh!? all of them said in unison except Sakura and Itachi

"OHhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Tobi loves reunion!" Tobi said "I see" said Konan

"Sakura-san?" said Itachi "..."

"Hahaha? that's so funny Pein"said Sakura

All of them sweat dropped "Im not joking Sakura" Pein

_THUD!_

"Oh... She fainted" said Kisame "Hn" said Itachi while carrying Sakura in his arms

* * *

**Now that Pein said the truth about his relationship with Sakura**

**What will Sakura do about it?**

**Next Chapter**

**"Welcome to the Akatsuki!"**

* * *

_**Hey Thank You For Reviews!**_

_**The two of you :D**_

_**Please Leave a Review! =3**_

* * *

**I know right its very short cauz today is starting of school so I have to leave early but I will try to update this Fanfiction ;3**


	5. Konan and Sakura : Girls Talk

**Akatsuki Hideout**

"Ow...My head hurts" said the pink haired girl "What happened?" she added

"Well you just fainted after hearing that your my sister" said Pein

_**Sakura's POV**_

After hearing that, I was about to faint when he said "Wait dont faint yet" he said

"You see, I'm not lying to you okay? Im your brother" said Pein "No way" I replied

"Then why do you have orange hair while I have pink?" I questioned him

"You see my hair was supposed to be pink I just put some dye in it..."said Pein "Why is that?" I asked him

"You see..." Pein started to tell a story

_Flashback_

_Little Pein was walking around the village when he suddenly heard someone says_

_"Look its Pinky!" teased the little kid with the age same as him_

_"Hahaha! You're right I heard his mom's pregnant I wonder if its a guy with pink hair again!" teased another child_

_"Hahahaha!" All of them said in unison "Stop that!" Little Pein shouted at them_

_"What are you gonna do about that Little Pinky?" said the first child "Im gon-" before he finished his sentence certain blue haired girl came to save him_

_"Stop bullying the weak! Loserz!" Said the blue-haired girl "K-Konan!" they all said in Unison_

_"This is bad, Lets go now!" Said the second child and then they all started running for their lives_

_Little Pein was shocked a girl with the same age as him didn't teased him for his hair... She was different_

_"Hey Pinky, Are you okay?" Asked the little Konan_

_Oh shes the same as them but atleast she saved him from those kids_

_"T-Thanks" Little Pein said shyly "It's okay!"She said_

_After that incident they became best friend, Konan will always save Pein from those kids and in return Pein will give her something like candies_

_After 5 months_

_His mother is already 9 months pregnant_

_"Look its pinky!" said the kid #1_

_"Yeah I heard Konan's always save you! Is she your mom or something!?" teased the kid # 2_

_"What!?" said Pein "She is not his mom she is his girlfriend!" Said the kid #1_

_"HEY YOU TWO STOP THAT OR I BEAT YOU INTO PULP" said Konan producing deadly aura_

_"K-konan-chan" mumbled Little Pein "Hey Pein-kun, you know what I think its time" she said_

_"For what?" Pein asked her "For your 'Hair color change' Operation!" She added_

_"H-huh?" said Lil' Pein "Stop talking just follow me!" She said_

_After 30 minutes_

_"Tadaa! You look good with orange hair!" Said Little Konan_

_"Th-thanks Konan-chan" said Pein "No Probs!" said Konan_

_While Pein is walking around the village he heard them says_

_"Wow doesn't that kid look handsome?" said the girl # 1_

_"Yep! Kyaa~ he looked at me just now" said the girl # 2_

_"LETS FOLLOW HIM!" said girl # 3_

_"Waaaa!" Shouted the little Pein as a group of girls following him_

_"STOP THAT OLD HAGS!" said Konan "Wh-what!?" said the 'Old Hags'_

_"LETS GO PEIN-KUUN" she said then grabbed Pein's hand and suddenly dissapears_

_Flashback over_

"What!? So in the end Konan-san saved you!?" said Sakura while laughing

"Stop laughing my dear little sister" Pein told her

"Oh so its true then..." said Sakura stopped laughing "Then Nii-san can I faint now?" asked Sakura

This question made Pein chuckled a little "Sure thing dear lil sister" He said

And with that Sakura Fainted

_**Sakura's**_** POV**

"Urggh..." I mumbled wow this is the 2nd time I faint ,I'm being like Hinata when shes with Naruto

"Oh your awake,Sakura-san" I heard a woman voice of course its Konan-san's

"Please just call me Sakura, Sister in law" I said while winking at her

"Wh-what? How did you kno-, I mean-!" before she finished her sentence I cutted her

"I already know it Sis, Pei- I mean Nii-san already told me" I said again "F-fine" She said

"Haha your blushing, Sis" I told her "Huh? Lets put that aside what about you and Itachi your both so close~" she said I blushed furiously

"Itachi-san!?, We're only friends, believe it!"I said now I sound like my blonde-knuckle head best friend Naruto

**"CHANDAROO!I TOLD YOU ITACHI-DARLING AND US SUIT EACH OTHER! CHAAAAAA!" **Said Inner Sakura

'Urghh...Inner Shut up your not helping you know?' I told my oh-so-usefull-Inner self

"You're only friends, **Yet**" said Konan "Konan-chan, Itachi-san doesn't even think of me that way!" I scolded her

"Fine, Fine, Sister" she said "Let's stop talking about those love life, okay?" I told Konan-chan

"Well, If you insist" she replied "Because we're both girls I will share you Pein,Itachi,Deidara,Sasori,Kisame,Tobi and the other Akatsuki members secret look and dont take your eyes off this video.." she told me "Hai!" I told her then she inserted a CD at the CD player then a song started playing called "The Sailor Song"...

**Authors Note: You can search it at the Youtube just type in 'Akatsuki Sailor Song'...**

So if we all come together

We know what to do

We all come together just to sing we love you

And if we all come together, we know what to do

We all come together just for you

"HAHAHAHA!WHATS THIS THE OH-SO-MIGHTY AKATSUKI MEMBERS ARE SINGING THIS SAILOR SONG!" I started laughing like crazy

Racing all around the seven seas

Chasing all the girls and making robberies

'Causing panic everywhere they go

Party-hardy on Titanic

"Is the world ending!? Is my eyes decieving me Itachi's singing the girl part? Whahahaha!" I laugh out loud again

Sailing, sailing, jumping off the railing - In this part Kisame is jumping off the shio

Drinking, drinking 'till the ship is sinking

Gambling, stealing, lots of sex-appealing - In this part Kisame and Itachi are both dancing their butts I was like LOL

Come, let us sing the sailor-song

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was finally finish tears falling from my cheeks It was so funny I laugh all the time especially when Itachi sings and when Sasori was trying to catch Deidara. LOL

"Wasn't that Cute~?" Konan-chan asked me "Yep it was Super Cute~" I said

"HAHAHAHAHAHa" Both of us laugh in unison "Was that AKatsuki the Musical?" I asked "Yep it was!" Konan said

_**The Guys In the Living Room POVS**_

The two girls are laughing like crazy not like maybe they're already crazy

"Hey guys still remember when we sang the Sailor Song while we're all drunk?" asked Kisame

"Yeah you have an extra CD right, yeah? asked Deidara

"Well it was missing..." said Kisame sweat dropping "What!?" asked Pein

"Hn!?" said Itachi "Tobi got a bad feeling about this" said Tobi

They all dash to Sakura and Konan's room while saying

"KONAAAAAAAN!" all in unison even Itachi joined them

* * *

**This Is Just A Funny Chapter I made**

**Akatsuki Guys Secrets was Revealed It was their Concert**

**Now that Sakura accepted Pein as her brother**

**Does she also possess the Rinnegan?**

* * *

**I dont have any classes tomorrow so I believe I can update early I think**


	6. Extra : Thank You Mina!

**Hey Everyone I made this one cause**

**I forgot to thank my Reviewers,Followers and the one who add this story to their fave**

**So thanks to the FF:**

**Reviewers:**

Narcy- Thanks for always reviewing every chapter with great comments ^_^

TheQueenYuno - Thanks for another good review ^_^

Gasai-Yuno - Thanks for the review Yeah I like that Rating 100000/10 ^_^

_Thanks Mina~~~! ^_^_

**Followers**

Narcy

C.

Foxy3000Kitty

ObjectedPrincess

Emosaku

sexyblossom08

_Thank you everyone ! ^_^_

**Favorites**

C.

Foxy3000Kitty

Narcy!

ObjectedPrincess

Ydshaw

_Thank You for adding this for Favorites ^_^_

**_EVERYONE THANKS!_**


	7. The Grand ReunionRinnegan Awakening

**Akatsuki Hideout**

_**Sakura's**_** POV**

"Yaaawn~~"I yawn after I woke up yesterday was much fun Konan-chan and me watched that video so hilarious

Oh speaking of Konan she's not here anymore in our room, maybe shes outside

I went to the kitchen I smelled something yummy "Mmm..Smells good I wonder who's cooking" I asked myself

when I arrived at the kitchen I saw Deidara cooking

"Morning, Sakura-chan, yeah" he said "Morning, Deidara" I replied "Whatcha cooking?" I asked him

"Mmm... Dango,eggs and hotdogs,yeah" he replied "Dango?" I asked him

"It's Itachi's favorite food, yeah" he told me "Oh I see"

**"HEY WHEN WE'RE ALREADY MARRIED WITH ITACHI LETS COOK THAT FOR HIM!CHA!"** said my Inner

'Shut up like that would ever happen' I scolded her again, everytime she pops out its about useless things

"Haruno-san, after breakfast please go to your brother room" I heard Itachi said that "Oh Thanks" I told him while blushing it's because of my oh-so-usefull inner self's comment

_After Breakfast..._

"Nii-san?" I said while roaming around the dark room

"Ahh...My dear little Sister..." said Pein while walking to me "You know Rinnegan right?" He asked me

"Yes" I answered him "You're still young and yours are far powerful from mine" he said

"What do you mean I have rinnegan too?" I asked him curiously "Yes" he said

"Lets try and awaken it" he told me

_After 2 months..._

"Pein-nii I think I can use all of the six paths now" I told him

"Great! My sister, you now have the near-god-like power!" he told me "Pein-nii, can I have a mission now?" I asked him

"Sure my dear sister..." he told me "Go to Konoha and bring the one spying us DEAD or ALIVE..." he told me

"Yes Pein-nii" I said "But still I have to make Itachi escort you.." he told me

"Sure Pein-nii" I said

* * *

**Konoha**

"Naruto,Kakashi,Sasuke and Karin I need you four to go and bring our spy over here safely, the Akatsuki saw him he escaped luckily but I'm sure they will haunt him" said the blonde Hokage

"Sure thing, Baa-chan!" said Naruto "Hn" said Sasuke "Yes, Tsunade-shishou!" said Karin

"Karin show them your real strenght after 6 months of training!" said Tsunade "Hai! I will beat them into pulp!" said Karin but inside Karin is scared

* * *

**At The Location Of the Spy**

"Crap... This is scary, the Akatsuki are probably searching for me now to kill me..." said the Spy

"Yeah real crap..." said an unknown woman with pink hair and emerald eyes wearing Akatsuki Robes

"Wah! Akatsuki- wait you are! You're supposed to be dead!" said the spy "mm...You know me?" asked the girl

"Haruno-san 4 ninjas are coming..." said the man with Akatsuki robes and red eyes

"Crap! Itachi-san lend me your hat, it's my former team mates!" said Sakura "And also call me Sakura, Haruno-san is forbidden,kay?" Sakura said

"Hmm...You mean team 7?" asked Itachi while giving the hat to her "Yep." she replied while wearing the hat

_**Naruto's**_** POV**

"Look its the...AKATSUKI!" I told them while jumping from tree to tree when we came we immediately went near the spy to protect him

"Two Akatsuki members? Easy we outnumber you!" I told them wait when this spy here said that there is a new member at Akatsuki and shes a girl its her right? It cant be Konan because Konan's always with Pein

"You must be the new member?" said Kakashi while Karin knees we're ! Karin-chan's scared!

"ITACHI!" said Sasuke "Im gonna kill you!" added Sasuke

"Foolish Little Brother..." said Itachi "Who are you!?" I asked the new member her face is covered by her hat

"No one important" she said I remember this voice...

"Th-that girl i-is..." said the spy while Sasuke pulling out his sword and aimed for her hat

_Slash _

"Sakura Haruno" said the spy while Sasuke slashed the hat and revealed the face of my former team mate Sakura

"Crap..." said Sakura "Sakura-chan!" I shouted while heading to Sakura when suddenly Sasuke grabbed my arm

"Sasuke-teme! Let go of me we must save Sakura-chan from the Akatsuki!" I shouted at him "Dobe!You must not trust her anymore shes an Akatsuki!" said Sasuke

"What the Hell? Sasuke-teme can't you see shes Sakura our friend-" I was cutted off by Sakura herself

"He is right Naruto dont trust me anymore and I'm not your friend anymore" said Sakura "Sakura-chan!?" I said

"S-s-sakura?" I heard Karin said that "Ohh...Look what I have here" said Sakura "I didn't notice you, Ka-rin-nee-cha-nn~~~" she said, whats wrong with her?

"Sakura? Why do you have the Rinnegan?" asked Kakashi noticing her eyes all of us gasp "Sakura!?" said Sasuke

"Ohh you mean this? I just found my real brother thats all" said Sakura "You mean Pein!?" I told her

"Yes" she replied to me I cant believe what I'm hearing Sakura is Pein's Sister!?

"And I'm going to kill that four-eyes-butt over there.."she said "You mean your own sister!?" I asked Sakura-chan, How could she?

"Yeah my traitor sister" she said "Traitor what do you mean?" I asked her

"Traitor as in betrayer" she answered me

_**No one's POV**_

They stopped chatting when we heard Sasuke said "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" and with that a fire ball came out from his mouth to attack Sakura

"Sasuke-Teme! What are you thinking you're attacking Sakura-chan!" shouted Naruto "Hn" said Sasuke

"Looks like she can't even handle that.." said Sasuke "Hmm...Nice move, Uchiha." said Sakura

"What!? Nothing happened!" said Kakashi and Karin "Yes my dear former teacher and sister this is my new ability its called Preta Path or Gakidō it absorbs an infinite amount of chakra" she explained "This is grant to me by the Rinnegan" she added "With Rinnegan you can obtain a near-god-like power" said Kakashi

"Then that means, Sakura is...?" said Karin "Yes" said Kakashi

"Then we have no choice but to defeat Sakura and return her to Konoha!" said Naruto

"Hn Like I will Let you..." said Itachi "Itachi Im your enemy!" said Sasuke

"Itachi-san take care of your little brother I take care of them." Sakura told Itachi

"Yes, Haruno-san" said Itachi

* * *

**Sakura vs Her Former Team mates what will happen?**

**Now that Sakura activated the Rinnegan will she defeat Naruto and the others**

**or be defeated by Naruto and the others and take her back to Konoha?**

**Next Chapter-**

** Please Leave a Review**

* * *

_Hey Everyone thanks for reviews!_

_Narcy-I just realized that they all started with MEN thanks for review! ^_^_

_April Catastrophe - Thanks for reviewing ^_^_


End file.
